1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable cover of a curtain airbag for a vehicle, more particularly to a variable cover of a curtain airbag for a vehicle in which bellows are created in the variable cover equipped with a curtain airbag cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a curtain airbag plays a role of preventing a passenger from being injured in the head or the breast during broadside collision or by broken glass of a side door.
With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional curtain airbag 100 protects a passenger from being injured in the side during an automobile accident by mounting a cover 120 in the roof side rail 110 positioned in the upper side of a side door (not illustrated) of a car and expanding an airbag cushion (not illustrated) mounted in this cover 120 by means of high-pressure air current and exploding the exploding part of the cover 120 to expand downward.
At this moment, the cover 120 is a hard type of cover, manufactured with metal patterns, so it is impossible to transform its pattern. Thus, it should be always mounted only on the predetermined area of the same type of vehicle. As a result, new metal patterns should be designed to manufacture the cover 120 for other types of vehicles which have different patterns in accordance with different angles of the area requiring transformation of the pattern.